Despertando
by Kasscanueces
Summary: Te engañas a ti mismo diciéndote, que si ella es feliz tú lo eres.  Cuando despiertas te das cuenta que eres egoísta, y la quieres ver feliz, sí, pero contigo.


Este es mi primer Fic de Scorpius y Rose espero que les guste... ellos son de mis parejas favoritas

Es un OneShot

* * *

Despertando…

Es difícil darte cuenta cuando empezaste a dormir, cuando dejaste que las cosas se fueran, cuando comenzaste a vivir como un autómata, y lo más importante de todo, es cuando olvidaste que tienes que despertar. Pero de momento ya no te interesa, te sientes profundamente perturbado, olvidado y aun más, destrozado. Lo peor de todo, es que no lo quieres aceptar, quieres rehusarte y seguir viviendo en una mentira, forzarte a sonreír cada vez que la vez tomada de la mano de él. No es que seas masoquista, es que tu destino es cruel o al menos eso es lo que te hace creer.

Respiras cansinamente, mientras apresuras el paso al lado de tu mejor amigo, que aun no ah notado tu abandono. Te diriges a tu clase de pociones y sabes que debes ponerte tu careta, de nuevo compartes clase con ella, con Ravenclaw y no puedes arruinar su felicidad con tu absurda desdicha.

Te rehúsas a aceptar que no te gusta verla con él, quieres hacerte creer que todo es más fácil así, que es mejor para ella, que ustedes solo son amigos, que lo que sientes deben ser celos de hermano, pero cada vez que la miras, que sientes a esos zafiros atravesar tus ojos, sientes todo y nada a la vez, quieres creer que es por su bien, te empeñas en continuar teniendo solo amistad, te rehúsas a darte una oportunidad. Porque temes que la dañaras y para colmo la perderás. Aunque a ciencia cierta ya la has perdido, solo que no quieres aceptarlo y despertar.

La vez acercarse rápidamente así ustedes, vez como abraza a su primo y se detiene frente de ti, no quieres que note que estas mal, pero no te puedes acercar, no la puedes abrazar, crees que ya no tienes derecho. Te mira extrañada, comienza a observarte y lo nota, ella nota tu pesar, tu desdicha, tu abandono. Su mirada ahora es perspicaz, sientes como tu corazón late desbocado, como los nervios hacen que tus piernas flaqueen, como tu estomago se encoge y tu respiración se acelera, le ordenas a tu cuerpo que se controle, que ella solo es Rose, que es tu amiga, que no debe reaccionar así, pero como todo en tu vida sale mal y esas sensaciones empeoran, cuando ella te besa la mejilla y te susurra al oído sin si quiera comprender…

–Todo estará bien Scorp…

Lo pronuncia todo lentamente, que sientes su respiración en tu oído, sientes como un estremecimiento te atraviesa la espina dorsal. Pero te rehúsas de nuevo a pensar que es porque la deseas. No quieres caer y llevarla contigo, ¡no quieres!... borras ese pensamiento y continuas con tu careta, murmuras un _gracias_ entrecortado y culpas a tu cuerpo por ser tan débil, por hacerte esto cuando ella está cerca.

Resoplas antes de tomar asiento, no quieres estar ahí, no deseas verla. Te remueves incomodo en tu lugar, ella está a tu derecha, no puedes evitar desear besarla, te contienes, mientras te reprochas mentalmente por esas ideas. Tratas de prestar atención y concentrarte, pero no puedes no lo logras. Te sientes mal por sentir eso, te recriminas tus emociones y reprochas tus sentimientos, no te gusta pensar de esa manera sobre ella, no te gusta desearla tan intensamente que estarías dispuesto a tomarla en esa misma aula, de nuevo te reprochas tus pensamientos y tratas de ignorarlos, pero es imposible.

Estas impaciente porque llegue la hora de salir de clase, quieres alejarte de ella. Suena la campana y por primera vez en todo esta mañana te sientes libre. Sales rápidamente del aula sin mirar si quiera si tu mejor amigo va a tu lado.

Te sientes exasperado y corres por los pasillos, al notar que nadie te sigue, te sientes mal, pero te niegas a pensar que te gustaría verla correr tras de ti. Al fin lo aceptas, te gustaría ver su cabellera pelirroja persiguiéndote. Pero se lo agradeces, el hecho de que no te siga, significa que te conoce bien, y a decir verdad ahora te apetece estar solo, todo lo demás ya no tiene importancia.

Corres más aprisa, y al estar en las afueras del castillo, apresuras aun más tu carrera, llegas a tu refugio un enorme sauce alejado de todo, puedes ver el lago y como el calamar se asoma por la superficie del agua. Resoplas al sentirte aun incomodo, ni siquiera en tu lugar especial te sientes en paz.

Tratas a toda forma de distraerte, pero para tu mala suerte los únicos pensamientos de tu mente van dirigidos a ella, a Rose, a tu amiga, a tu mejor amiga. De nuevo te reprochas y te sientes culpable, esto no debe ser así, ella no es para ti, además es la prima de tu mejor amigo, eso solo empeora las cosas.

Pasan los minutos, cada uno te parece cada vez más y más largo, de nuevo esa sensación de impotencia al no poderla sacar de tu cabeza, tomas una pequeña piedra y la lanzas al lago, fallas en tu lanzamiento querías darle al calamar, pero de lo furioso que estas solo atinas a lanzar aun más lejos, te sorprendes por haberlo lanzado tan lejos, pero el sentimiento de victoria pasa y es sustituido por una inmensa derrota. Por ser débil, por quererla de esa manera, sabes que ella solo te ve como un amigo, como un hermano, como su confidente, más sin embargo dejaste a la esperanza crecer y ahora haz de perder al verla con él.

Si en algún momento pensaste en contarle de tus sentimientos, sabes que ya no es el momento, que has perdido toda posibilidad, que ahora ella es feliz, que esta con alguien más, y que para colmo tú lo tienes que aceptar.

Sabes que ya es tarde que has pasado mucho rato a fuera, y no es que tengas hambre, ni mucho menos frio, pero sabes que si sigues ahí te enfermaras, aunque poco te importa. Vez el viento en el lago moverse creando ondas sobre la superficie del agua, al igual que vez como los árboles ondean sus ramas a mucha velocidad, en definitiva hace aire, ya no lo sientes. Es como si no estuvieras en ese lugar, te sientes hundido en tu desesperación que siquiera sientes como el viento despeina tu cabello.

De repente escuchas pasos, sabes que es ella, es un cliché para tu vida su caminar, la manera en que sus pasos hacen ese pequeño crujir en el piso, como todos sus movimientos parecen ser cual si flotara, es un leve sonido que para ti es música. Suspiras para tus adentros, sabías que te encontraría, y aunque te rehúsas a aceptar que fuiste a aquel lugar porque ella sabría que allí ibas a estar, tu corazón casi dio un vuelco al escuchar su pausada caminata.

Sabes que quieres verla, más te duele aceptarlo, sabes que está sola, pero no quieres mirarla, porque temes aceptar que la amas, y eso es más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir. No quieres que note el significado de tu pesar, porque la conoces demasiado bien y sabes que no te aceptara, que se sentirá fatal por rechazarte, que dejara de ser feliz, y tu lo único que quieres es verla sonreír, así que no la miras. Te mantienes en dónde estabas sin siquiera moverte, no deseas que este ahí, quieres irte, huir, pero sabes que es algo que nunca podrías explicar, así que solo guardas silencio y esperas a que ella diga o haga algo, más para tu sorpresa ella detuvo su caminar, quieres hacerte creer que no te duele que ella medite el acercarse o no, pero piensas que es lo mejor, que ella continúe, que se valla. Que te deje ahí. O al menos eso es lo que quieres pensar.

Como siempre ella no hace lo que tú quieres, porque muy a tu pesar sabes que ella sabe que no quieres que este ahí, pero no le importa se quedo contigo. Ahora te mira, está muy cerca como si quisiera abrazarte, demostrarte que tienes su apoyo, y aunque es lo que tú más deseas, cuando ella se acerca das un paso hacia atrás, vez que su mirada delata dolor y perplejidad.

Sabes que no debiste hacerlo, que no debiste alejarte, que ella solo quiere ayudarte, sabes que estás mal, pero te empeñas en pensar y decidir por ella. No quieres que ella se sienta presionada por tus sentimientos, ni mucho menos que se sienta obligada a corresponderte por los años de amistad.

Vez que se empieza a alejar y te sientes mal, no quieres perderla ella te importa, te importa mucho. Así que la miras unos segundos va cabizbaja, denota tristeza no debiste rechazarla y lo sabes. Te acercas lentamente para tratar de alcanzarla, no quieres verte apresurado así que la tomas con delicadeza por la muñeca, cuando estas lo suficiente cerca, la notas tensa bajo tu tacto y eso te rompe por dentro.

Por primera vez en este tiempo la miras a los ojos. La sueltas lentamente con la esperanza de que no se valla, que no te deje. Pronuncias sin siquiera pensar en las reacciones que tu cuerpo está sufriendo ahora, de nuevo las piernas te flaquean, tu corazón late a toda prisa, tu respiración es acelerada y tu estomago se encoge, ante el contacto de esos zafiros que ahora están llorosos.

–Lo siento…

Lo dices de corazón, no quieres que ella sufra por ti, si supiera ella que esas palabras llevan impregnada una súplica interna, que si quiera tu comprendes por completo, te estás disculpando por todo, por tus sentimientos, por no permitirle ser feliz, por alejarla, pero sobretodo te estás disculpando por lo que está a punto de decir.

Te vas a confesar, a brindar la oportunidad de ser feliz, toda esa tarde a las afueras del castillo te sirvió, en verdad se lo dirás, estas dispuesto, porque sabes que ahora ya no te conformaras con simple amistad, es todo o nada te repites al mirarla.

Ella toma tu mano en el momento en que pides disculpas, tú sientes como tu corazón se encoge, como todas tus sensaciones están a flor de piel. Como con ese simple roce todo tu cuerpo se tensa, como las esperanzas fluyen dejando toda la tristeza a un lado, aun te engañas pensando que tal vez tendrán una oportunidad.

No retiras tu tacto la quieres sentir, quieres que ella sea para ti, quieres que al pasar los días solo piense en ti, siempre piense en ti, sabes que eres egoísta que no puedes pedirle nada a cambio, que tus sentimientos deben ser solo tuyos, pero cuando la escuchas hablar dejas fluir esa sensación de que debes decirle, que tiene derecho a entender, que debe comprender que es para ti, que tú la quieres y tienes todo tu corazón puesto en que ella también te quiere a ti…

–Scorpius

Escuchas tu nombre, pero cuando ella lo pronuncia con tanta delicadeza, te sientes flotar sientes la voz impregnada de amor, te rehúsas a dejar a tus esperanzas fluir, pero sabes que es tarde que ya las has despertado, que todo tu ser esta dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, que lo deseas más que cualquier cosa.

La escuchas continuar, es como un ángel hablando solo para ti, dejándote escuchar su melodiosa voz, ella recorre tu mejilla lentamente con su pequeña mano, no la retiras, sientes tu corazón arder, sabes que está mal que te estás engañando, que ella no es para ti, pero de nuevo tu corazón manda sobre tu cerebro y hace a tu cuerpo flaquear deja que tus sentimientos tomen el mando de la situación.

–No me gusta verte así…

Vez como agacha la mirada y sientes la culpa absorberte, sientes a tu corazón encogerse de dolor ella es muy dulce, sin siquiera conocer tu pesar esta a tu lado, pero temes que las cosas cambien para ti, que si ella sabe de tu sentir se alejara.

Haces que se enfrente a tu mirada levantando su rostro lentamente por la barbilla. La contemplas y por primera vez en este último año le hablas con sinceridad.

–Yo Rose, lo siento… –sientes tu rostro palidecer ante lo que ibas a decir, la miras de nuevo y piensas que es mejor que se sienten, que lo que le dirás tomara tiempo– que tal si nos sentamos…

Cobarde dice tu corazón, pero ahora tu cerebro está a cargo de la operación, no quieres desistir sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad para decirle la verdad, así que cuando terminan de sentarse vuelves a tomar la palabra.

–Rose, yo –vez que te va interrumpir, la acallas posando tu dedo en sus labios, sientes su cálido aliento entre tus dedos, y te sientes débil de nuevo, vulnerable, culpable por tus sentimientos.

De nuevo suspiras para tus adentros y tratas de concentrarte, de pronunciar y explicarte con claridad, pero temes que tu voz se oiga mal, respiras lentamente tomando tiempo para inhalar y exhalar. Al final vuelves a hablar.

–Yo Rose… –sientes tu corazón encogerse de nuevo, cobarde te grita, pero no puedes no puedes hablarle, no puedes confesarle tus sentimientos, así que mientes, mientes como nunca, la miras y le dices:

–No podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Vez en su rostro la tristeza implicada, pero no pudiste continuar querías decirle, deseabas decirle de corazón, que ya no podían ser amigos por que la amas, pero cuando lo quisiste pronunciar la garganta se te cerro y tu corazón se paralizo. Te sientes como un tonto por lo que acabas de decir así que la jalas hacia ti y la abrazas, ella supo que mentías. Te mira a los ojos de nuevo y te pide que te expliques que seas sincero, pero tú no la escuchas estas perdido en ese mar que son sus ojos, en esos zafiros que siempre quisiste tuyos.

–Por favor, Scorpius…

Te dice entre sollozos, en ese momento te separas quieres gritarle que la amas, pero no lo logras tu garganta no obedece lo que tu corazón quiere y escucha a tu cerebro, así que te aclaras la garganta y le dices pausadamente, arrastrando las palabras muy al estilo Slytherin…

–Rose, enserio que no podemos… yo –tratas que tu cerebro realice un plan para alejarte, no quieres herirla, sabes que es tarde así que le besas la frente antes de decirle: –. Sabes que te quiero cierto…

Es una afirmación, pero aun así esperas a que ella responda, quieres que te diga que lo sabe, porque te duele no explicarte con claridad, vez que sus ojos se cristalizan antes de que intente hablar, de nuevo sientes a tu corazón derrumbarse. Sabes que ella te quiere, sabes que tú la amas. Eres feliz, porque ella es feliz, más ahora eres infeliz porque su felicidad no eres tú, así que la abrazas aun más fuerte al verla asentir. Le levantas la barbilla para que te mire a los ojos…

–Yo lamento todo esto… –sabes que mientes, tu quieres declararte decirle que la amas, pero eres cobarde. Así que callas–. Te quiero si, somos amigos. Yo solo estaba enojado... olvídalo si…

Esperas su contestación vez que sonríe y te besa la mejilla, de nuevo tus emociones enloquecen, tu respiración es acelerada y tu corazón parece que va a estallar. La miras y también tú sonríes, porque sabes que aunque en ese momento estuvo triste por ti, esta felicidad que ella irradia ahora es solo por ti también, y agradeces a Merlín porque de momento solo es para ti.

* * *

Gracias por Leer... :D:D

Comentarios en RR y agreguen a favoritos

xoxo


End file.
